Forbidden Blood
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Vampires want, and when vampires want, vampires get. Particularly if the vampire is after a man of the cloth. XemSeph yaoi lime and vampirism.


A/N: Seph and Xem as vampires? Why the hell not? XD Well, Xem's the real vampire, and Seph starts out as a priest, but… eh, don't ask. This thing probably would have worked better with other characters, but who gives a flying fuck in hell? Not I, said the goat. :3

This is the edited version, since TECHNICALLY lemons aren't allowed, even though people get away with it all the time, but with my luck I'd get reported. --; Anyway, if you wanna read the full version, go to my DA account (look in my bio) and look around. If you have an account, go into browser settings and make Mature Content submissions visible. If not... umm... you're SOL. Or, if you have a Y!Gallery account, go there. My user name's QuestionableOne.

-Forbidden Blood-

-England, 1561. Somewhere in Sussex.

He had been watching him for some time.

For several weeks, the vampire had watched the priest in his tiny chapel as he went about his various ecclesiastical duties. He tended the altar, swept the floors, made sure the pews were clean and polished, kept the massive bible free of dust and silverfish, made sure the altar painting was clean… all in a chapel that, at most got five people at a time to pray. He took care of the place all the same, though.

The vampire thought he was far more attractive than a priest had any right to be; almost feminine in appearance, the priest had the look of a fallen angel, rather than a human being. His silver hair, reaching at least to his knees and always unbound, only served to enhance his resemblance to something holy, and seemed to give him a sensuousness the loose robes denied him. It rippled as he moved and caught the light, so that the vampire thought the few that came to the chapel came just to watch him. His eyes were bright blue-green, seeming calmer than anything the vampire had seen, certainly calmer than his emotions. His high-boned face was almost always passive and expressionless, even when praying. The vampire, who watched him at all times, knew he was thin and gracefully built.

The vampire wanted him. He wanted him more than he could say, and he didn't know why. There were evenings when he woke from dreams that had been growing ever more erotic of late, with tight pants and an uncomfortable feeling in his crotch. There were several times, even during the night, when he found himself daydreaming about the priest.

And so, tired of nights of lonely watching and waking up with a (occasionally) painful arousal, he resolved to make the priest his for all eternity.

-O-

"Goodbye, father. See you next week."

"Goodbye, madam. God bless."

"God bless."

The priest watched them leave with a fond look on his face. They were all elderly women, all suffering from age in some degree, from the sixty-five-year-old widower to the ninety-eight-year-old spinster, whose name he never learned and had only known for a few days before she went to her eternal rest. But, despite nights when arthritis made moving about painful, they still made it once a week to pray at his little church. Once a week was all he asked of them, but they still turned up on Sundays. He rarely, if ever, showed emotion, but he couldn't help but smile at their bent forms walking down the road in the gathering gloom.

He chuckled and turned to go in. Out in the forest, particularly during autumn, it got dark early and was prone to storm. In fact, he could smell one in the air. He hoped the women made it to their homes before the rain hit. The rain seemed to take its time about arriving anyway, though, for it was well after dark when the storm broke and poured down rain and hail on the chapel, wind howling through the eaves and unused bell tower. He winced as he tended the altar candles, knowing he'd have to do a few repairs on the morrow.

Just as he was blowing out the last candle, there came a loud knock at the door.

"Now who in the world could that be?" he muttered to himself. He often talked to himself; he was alone in the chapel but for the grey cat that sometimes came wandering by. "This storm is awful; surely no one in their right minds would be out in it." A terrible thought gripped his heart. "I hope those old ladies are okay. They're not suited for a night like this!" he said urgently as he hurried to the door.

However, there were no old ladies on the other side of the door. Just a man who was completely soaked. In the weak light from the few candles still remaining alit in the chapel, there was little the priest could see of him. He stepped aside immediately to let him in, checking for fallen old ladies in the road.

"Who were you looking for, father?" the stranger asked. "Waiting for someone?" His voice was very deep and smooth, like rich chocolate almost.

"Just the old ladies that come here. I worry about them while they're going home," the priest replied, giving the road one last glance before turning to head in. The stranger had by now removed his cloak and hat, both of which were soaked. The priest's breath caught slightly as their eyes met; the stranger's were a fierce, bright amber, the likes of which he had never seen. The stared at him from a sharply defined, tanned face framed by silver hair only a few shades darker than his own. The wet clothes clinging to his frame revealed his broad chest and shoulders, marking him as a powerful man, one not to be trifled with. The priest fought back a blush; he could see every curve of the man's body.

"You're awfully trusting," the man said. "Opening your door on a night like this to anyone at all… someone unsavoury might enter."

"It's an awful night out," the priest answered. "If they come wanting shelter, I will give it to them, whether they're rich or poor, murderer or lost trapper."

"Very trusting indeed," the stranger murmured, though the priest didn't catch it. "What's your name, father?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth… the ten virtues of God… a fitting name for a priest," the man said oddly. "I am Xemnas." He looked around. "I have missed mass… ah well. I was never one for structured religion." He crossed to the altar with its rows of unlit candles. "This place is well kept."

"I do my best." Sephiroth watched him, slightly nervous. What was it about this man that made his heart beat twice as fast? He walked up to stand beside him. "Sir… why are you here? Somehow, I doubt you're here to pray."

"No… I'm not… I'm here for something else…"

Xemnas suddenly turned and captured Sephiroth's lips in a kiss so fierce the priest stumbled backwards slightly. He gasped faintly before responding instinctively, feeling Xemnas' arms wrap around him and hold him close. Their tongues met and twined together briefly, Sephiroth moaning softly. Xemnas explored the other's mouth with reckless abandon, tasting as much as he could. Finally, finally, finally, those long weeks were at an end, he could sense it. Sephiroth was as good as his. He bit lightly on Sephiroth's lower lip, accidentally piercing it with his fangs ever so slightly. Sephiroth pulled away as if he'd received an electric shock.

"What…?" Sephiroth suddenly realized it. "You're a vampire!"

Xemnas nodded. Then he suddenly pushed Sephiroth back against the altar.

"Blood later," he growled, as much to himself as Sephiroth. He attacked Sephiroth's lips again, this time with more need. He wasn't going to drink Sephiroth's blood yet. Not until he'd had him in other ways. He ripped Sephiroth's robes open, exposing his pale chest. To Xemnas' faint surprise, the priest wasn't as thin as he looked; lithe yet well-defined muscles met his hungry gaze as he looked him over. He wondered what he had done before taking the cloth; there were faint, almost invisible scars on his otherwise flawless chest. Xemnas doubted that, if he had been human, he would've been able to see them at all.

He put the matter aside and focused on other things. He licked and sucked eagerly at Sephiroth's neck, feeling his quickening pulse under his lips, against his teeth. Sephiroth moaned and writhed under the vampire's touch; it wasn't that he'd never experienced this before, but there was something blatantly, obviously, near-impossibly sexual about the vampire that only enhanced the experience. He gasped and bucked his hips slightly as Xemnas bit ever so lightly on his shoulder.

"Ah… Xemnas…" he moaned, feeling the vampire's hot kisses moving lower. Something in his fogged brain told him that he had to have taken blood already to feel so warm and human, but this was quickly drowned again in all the pleasure. "Ahh…" The slightly chilly air in the chapel had already done its work on Sephiroth's chest; Xemnas had only to brush his tongue lightly over Sephiroth's nipple to elicit a long string of moans from the priest. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area, feeling the muscles in Sephiroth's chest jumping wildly. Sephiroth himself was almost too dizzy to react to much of anything; he let his head flop back against the altar as he gasped for breath.

Suitably distracted by Xemnas tracing patterns on his chest with his tongue, Sephiroth didn't notice the hand slipping down to his pants. Until, that is, the hand slipped under them and began fondling his erection. His eyes snapped open.

"What… what are you…?" Sephiroth pushed the vampire away, panting harshly, body protesting at the loss of contact. He stared at Xemnas, utterly bewildered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" the irate vampire growled. Sephiroth was within his grasp; he didn't want to risk losing him. He was going to do anything in his power to keep him. He tried to close the gap between them, but Sephiroth backed away. Lightning flashed, illuminating the chapel for a moment and limning Sephiroth with an eerie white glow.

"I know very well what you're doing!" Sephiroth snapped, thunder rumbling as he spoke. "Why are you doing it in the first place?"

Xemnas cocked his head. "Why?" he repeated. Sephiroth nodded. "Because I'm in love with you. Isn't that reason enough?" He pulled Sephiroth against his chest, holding him close. He buried his face in Sephiroth's hair, breathing in its scent and marveling at its softness. He could feel Sephiroth relaxing in his arms, his head coming to rest on the vampire's shoulder. "You're so beautiful," Xemnas murmured, slowly stroking Sephiroth's hair.

"But this is wrong… it isn't right…" Sephiroth protested feebly.

"Why is it so wrong? Why shouldn't I be able to be with the one I love?" Xemnas asked softly. "And who says it's wrong?

Sephiroth had no answer to that.

As much as he was content to stand in the vampire's arms, Sephiroth could still feel his desire from before. His vow of celibacy was starting to have less and less meaning to him.

He nuzzled Xemnas' neck, wanting him to continue where he left off. Xemnas kissed him, one hand idly moving to his chest as he explored Sephiroth's mouth again. He lightly pinched a nipple, and felt Sephiroth stiffen slightly against him. He returned to Sephiroth's chest, this time licking the other nipple. Sephiroth was finding it harder and harder to stay standing; he clung to Xemnas, hands knotting in the vampire's damp clothing. A moan clawed its way out of his throat as Xemnas bit lightly.

Every religious fiber of his being screamed at him to stop it, this was against His will, men were not supposed to be intimate with other men. God doesn't like men who are intimate with other men. Especially vampires. But at that moment he found he didn't care. It felt too damn good for him to want Xemnas to stop. He knew it was likely due to Xemnas' vampire nature that he could make such a simple act as a kiss so damn sexual, but he didn't care. He wanted Xemnas' sexual nature, he wanted his vampirism, he wanted him to screw him seven ways to Sunday, and that was that. It was wrong and it felt good and it was against God's will and it felt good and Xemnas was a vampire and IT FELT SO DAMN GOOD.

His breathing hitched and his train of thoughts derailed and crashed into a tree with a fiery explosion as he felt Xemnas' hand on his length. Xemnas massaged his arousal, lightly at first, then with greater force, causing Sephiroth to buck forward into his hand. Sephiroth moaned loudly, begging for more, and Xemnas was only too happy to comply. Sephiroth cried out again and again, thrusting into Xemnas' hand over and over. Finally, unable to hold it any more, he climaxed into Xemnas' hand with a loud cry. His knees gave way and he toppled to the floor.

Xemnas caught him as he fell and held him close as he struggled to recover from the orgasm. He stroked the priest's hair, waiting patiently for Sephiroth to return to earth. The priest opened his eyes slowly, Xemnas seeing they were still glazed slightly.

"Xeh… Xem… Xemnas…" he panted. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. He rose up on his still shaky knees and kissed the vampire as passionately as he could. He was far from sated. "I still… I still need you…"

Outwardly appearing calm but inwardly whooping for joy, Xemnas kissed Sephiroth again, feeling the priest working at his clothes. Xemnas slid his hands around Sephiroth's waist, feeling the cold air striking his own chest. Sephiroth certainly seemed to know what he was doing, despite being a priest. His hands went straight to Xemnas' own waist, lightly squeezing as his fingers traced his hips.

"You're… ah… awfully talented at this… for a priest," Xemnas panted. Even in his most graphic daydreams, he had no idea the priest could be so sensual. Sephiroth's fingertips were ghosting over his hipbones, eliciting shivers and moans from the vampire he was fast rendering insensible. Xemnas' body arched toward the priest, the vampire moaning loudly. Never before had he been with anyone capable of controlling him like this. His breathing grew even shallower as he felt Sephiroth's fingers sliding under his pants.

"I haven't always been a priest," Sephiroth growled faintly with a predatory grin.

-

Xemnas returned to earth gradually, slowly becoming aware that he was still fully sheathed in Sephiroth. He gently pulled out of the softly moaning priest and laid beside him. Panting, Sephiroth pressed close to Xemnas, his hot cheek against the vampire's chest, his eyelids growing heavy. Xemnas stroked his hair again, laying light kisses on the top of Sephiroth's head.

The priest murmured something indecipherable, something Xemnas, even with his superior hearing, didn't catch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The two, vampire and priest, fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, heedless of the sound of the storm.

-O-

Sephiroth awoke alone and in pain the next morning. He was sprawled on the chapel floor, wondering, for a moment, exactly what the hell happened. He sat up with a groan, head in one hand. As he sat up, a soft black cloak slid off his chest. The previous night came flooding back to him as he fingered the dark cloth.

"Dear god… what have I done?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around his knees. He winced, feeling pain stabbing through his backside. "Oh god, forgive me…"

He absently ran his fingers through his bangs, struggling to get his thoughts in order. What exactly had happened? He had, in no particular order, had sex with another man, discovered said man was a vampire, had sex with another man, broken his vow of celibacy, had sex with another man, ALLOWED the vampire to have sex with him… and had sex with another man.

He buried his face in his hands. One of the things that had been drilled into his head was that men were not supposed to lie with other men. Sex was purely for reproduction and nothing else. To do otherwise was to be condemned to hell.

As if it wasn't enough, the man had been a vampire. Of all the men out there, he had to sleep with a vampire, didn't he? Vampires were cursed, damned beings that killed to continue their unholy existences. They were the worst of the worst. He was surely doomed now.

"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishments…" he murmured. Reflexively he shifted into the proper position, though it was painful. "…But most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more and avoid the near occasions of sin. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen."

As he crossed himself, his hand slowed. He left the motion unfinished. Did he truly regret what he had done? Was there any real point to acting contrite if he really wasn't?

At that point, the religious notions crashed to the ground and normal human emotions kicked in.

His first thought was that he had been used. His second thought was that he had been used and left. He frowned. That seemed to annoy him more than anything. Xemnas had had his way with him and left, as if he was no more than some common whore. Surely he deserved better than that! Surely anyone deserved better than that. After all, lovers were the ones who slept together, and lovers didn't leave each other like that.

Lovers…

A tear slipped, unbidden, down his cheek. This was followed by another, and another, until he was crying silently, still sitting on the floor. Then he gave way entirely and buried his face in his hands again, sobbing.

He had broken his vow of celibacy thanks to a vampire who had called him beautiful, the first person, human or otherwise, to call him beautiful. Xemnas had seemed to love him, had said he loved him…

But what did Sephiroth feel? Why did his waking alone hurt so much emotionally? He knew it would hurt physically whether Xemnas was there or not, but somehow it seemed that if Xemnas had been there the pain would have been less. He sniffled slightly, trying to sort out his emotions. If Xemnas hadn't called him beautiful, hadn't said he loved him, would his parting have hurt so much?

"Xemnas… where are you?" Sephiroth finally said aloud. "There's something I need to tell you…"

He waited for an hour or so, then remembered that vampires didn't function during the day. They were forced to seek refuge from the sun. He smiled, a faint feeling of hope sparking in his heart.

Sephiroth went about the day as he usually would, though slightly slower thanks to his aching rear. By nightfall, he was in the chapel, eagerly awaiting the vampire's arrival.

To his disappointment, he spent the night alone.

The next day, he wondered where Xemnas had gone. Surely he could have returned that night, unless his hiding place was far from the chapel. But weren't vampires able to traverse huge distances at great speeds?

That night, a small seed of worry was sewn in his heart. Xemnas still wasn't there. That night he only spent half the night waiting. The third night he didn't even try to wait.

The fourth night.

Sephiroth found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. He missed Xemnas terribly, and strongly resented being used for a night and then left alone. He sighed, and was about ready to retire for the night when he heard a tapping at his window. He frowned. There were no trees around that were close enough to his window. The only one had fallen in the storm; Sephiroth recalled hauling it away.

He chuckled darkly as he remembered that. He had been working with his shirt off; if Xemnas had been around, he would have been getting quite a show.

He crossed to his window, looking out. It was too late for any birds, and the bats had long since gone into hibernation. He pushed it open, allowing the cool night air to rush in. For a moment, he thought he felt something rush past him. He swore, thinking it was a moth and that he would have a terrible time getting it out.

Sephiroth turned to shoo out the supposed insect and froze. Xemnas stood by his bed, smiling that curious half-grin. Sephiroth wanted badly to run to him and hold him tight, kiss him, anything to show how he felt. But his body was frozen in place. Xemnas gave a calm chuckle.

"Sephiroth, my love," he said softly. With that Sephiroth rushed forward and clung fiercely to him, hugging him tight. Xemnas wrapped his arms around him, knotting his fingers in his hair. "I missed you, my love…" Sephiroth didn't reply. He pulled Xemnas into a hard kiss, trying to communicate his feelings in that kiss.

"Xemnas… I love you," Sephiroth said anyway after they came up for air. He pulled Xemnas into another kiss, the two slowly tumbling back onto the bed.

-

"Xemnas… where were you? I waited for you, you know… where…?"

Xemnas kissed Sephiroth's sweaty forehead. "It's easier to make preparations for another vampire in one's house _before_ said vampire comes to stay," he murmured. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." Sephiroth shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" he said softly, turning in Xemnas' arms. "But… what will I do about this chapel and the old ladies…?" Xemnas shook his head.

"Taken care of," he said, running his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. "I told them you had been called away and weren't likely to return. They said they'd miss you." Sephiroth smiled.

"I'll miss them too… but that won't matter, will it?" he murmured, cuddling up to Xemnas.

Xemnas' demeanor grew serious. "Are you sure you want this, though?" he asked, looking down at him. He had assumed that Sephiroth would be willing, but… he wasn't so certain. "Saying yes to this isn't like saying yes to sex. You will have to kill to live, no two ways about it. This is permanent, unchanging, and…" He stared at the wall for a moment. "…Eternity isn't always what it's cracked up to be…"

Sephiroth cocked his head and looked up at him, but it didn't look like he was going to elaborate. "Xemnas…" The vampire shook his head. For a moment nothing was said. Then Sephiroth looked at him again. "Xemnas… I want you to make me a vampire."

Xemnas looked down at him, and it seemed like there was sorrow in his eyes. Finally he nodded.

"This might… no… this _will_ hurt," he said, gently brushing Sephiroth's hair away from his neck. Sephiroth swallowed and nodded, tipping his head back. Xemnas lowered his head and pressed his lips to the large artery in Sephiroth's neck, feeling his lover's pulse. He parted his lips and opened his mouth, exposing those vicious fangs of his. As gently as he could, Xemnas bit down and broke through the skin to puncture the artery, feeling the priest stiffen against him.

Almost immediately the rich flavour of Sephiroth's blood exploded in his mouth, and he moaned softly, pressing against the wound as he drew his lover's lifeblood into him. Sephiroth drew his breath in harshly, burying his fingers in Xemnas' hair and holding him to his neck. Xemnas sucked hard on his neck, desperately trying to draw more blood.

Sephiroth's blood was like none other he had ever tasted. Somehow, his blood seemed to reveal all the sensuousness and eroticism that had previously been absent from his daily life. There were, of course, the usual memories and thoughts and emotions that went with the taking of someone's blood, but Sephiroth's blood carried more. It carried his desires, his strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, and everything that made Sephiroth who he was. Xemnas had never experienced anything like it. Sephiroth's heartbeat was strong, pounding fiercely in his chest as Xemnas took more and more blood.

Sephiroth's mouth opened in a silent moan as he arched his back against his lover. He felt every drop of blood Xemnas pulled from him, and somehow he enjoyed it. He was willing to give all his blood to Xemnas. It was not long, however, before Xemnas noted a difference in Sephiroth's heartbeat; it was starting to slow and was fast growing sluggish. He slipped his fangs out of Sephiroth's neck, his lover hanging limply in his arms.

The priest's eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. Xemnas knew he was close to death. His hand went to his own neck and, with a sharp fingernail, he tore a wound in his own carotid artery, wincing slightly. Sephiroth's eyes opened again and he saw the red blood welling from Xemnas' neck. Weakly, he moved forward and licked at the blood for a moment. Then he suddenly clamped onto his lover's neck and clutched his shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

Xemnas moaned and held Sephiroth to him, making sure the priest lost not a drop. It had been centuries since someone had last taken blood from him, and he found it just as erotic now as he had then. To him, there was nothing more intimate than taking blood from someone, particularly your lover. He felt only those who had been lovers long enough to know each other's faults should share blood, but he had only really known Sephiroth for two nights. And he was already turning him.

At that moment Sephiroth was not a sentient being so much as one who lived for blood. He was entranced by the flavour of Xemnas' blood, even more than Xemnas had been of his. Xemnas' blood was like an old wine; it bespoke centuries of refinement, though if his blood was any way to tell, Xemnas was not hundreds but thousands of years old. Sephiroth forced his tongue into the wound to hold it open, and Xemnas winced slightly.

"Ah… Seph-Sephiroth…" He gasped for breath before continuing. "Enough… enough!" Xemnas tore Sephiroth from his neck and knocked him back. He dove and latched onto Sephiroth's neck, taking his blood from him.

They went back and forth, trading blood, for a few hours. Xemnas held Sephiroth close as what was mortal in Sephiroth died, petting his hair soothingly, murmuring that it would be over soon. And then, when it finally was, they made love, and it seemed, to Sephiroth at least, more intense than before. Or maybe it was his heightened senses.

By morning, two vampires slept in the room, the heavy curtains drawn across the window to block out the sun.

-O-

That evening, Xemnas took Sephiroth to the manor he kept near the coast. The basement had been specially crafted for vampiric habits, he said, and he had even hired a guard to keep watch during the day.

"Fledgling vampires are the most vulnerable," he said. "If someone dragged me into the sunlight, it'd hurt like hell but I'd survive. You, on the other hand, would be reduced to ash." He reached out and cupped Sephiroth's cheek, fondly running his thumb over Sephiroth's cheekbone. "And I don't want that to happen."

The guard he had hired turned out to be a former knight who had been exiled for homosexual relations with the king. The man had been chosen purely for this reason; he was unlikely to report two men enjoying a sexual relationship.

The coffin in the basement seemed abnormally large, large enough for two. The purpose was immediately clear to Sephiroth. He smirked dangerously at Xemnas, who gave him that half-grin again.

-End.


End file.
